1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose clamps, and more particularly to spring-type hose clamps for fixedly connecting a rubber hose with a radiator pipe of an automobile in air tight or liquid tight manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, such spring-type hose clamps are available in two types: non-trigger type 61 shown in FIGS. 17 and 18, and temporarily locked type 66 shown in FIGS. 19 and 20.
The non-trigger type clamp 61 of FIG. 17 comprises a spring steel band 62 formed into a substantially cylindrical configuration, with projecting pieces 63 and 64 projecting from the respective ends of the band 62 in an alternate relation to each other and extending circumferentially of the band 62. Each of the projecting pieces 63 and 64 has a distal end bent radially outwardly and covered with a synthetic resin material to provide a finger grip portion 65. When the finger grip portions 65 of the band 62 in its free or unstressed condition as shown in FIG. 17 are brought toward each other by fingers as shown in FIG. 18, the loop of the band 62 is enlarged in diameter, and in this open position, the clamp 61 is passed over a hose (not shown). Thereafter, when the finger grip portions 65 are released, the clamp 61 is permitted to clamp the hose by returning force of the deflection of the band 62.
The temporarily locked type clamp 66 of FIG. 19 is constructed similarly to the clamp 61 described above and comprises a spring steel band 67 provided with projecting pieces 68 and 69 having the respective distal ends bent radially outwardly to form engaging pieces 70. When the band 67 is in its open or expanded position, the opposite engaging pieces 70 are temporarily locked by a holder 71, as shown in FIG. 19. The clamp 66 in this position is passed over a hose (not shown), and thereafter, when the holder 71 is removed by a suitable tool, the clamp 66 assumes the position indicated in phantom lines in FIG. 20 by returning force of the deflection of the band 67 to clamp the hose.
The non-trigger type clamps 61 are to be opened by a user to whom the clamps have been delivered. Thus, hose clamps for automobiles in which the spring force of spring steel bands is extremely high are very cumbersome for the user to handle.
The temporarily locked type clamps 66 can be delivered in their open, temporarily-locked position to a user, who is required only to remove the holder 71 to put the clamp in operation, so that the above problem can be eliminated.
However, the holder 71 for temporary lock is a separate member from the spring steel band 67 and hence, it includes the following problems: increase of manufacturing and assembling steps; waste of material and increase in costs due to discard of the holder 71 after service; possible falling and straying of the removed holder 71 into the interior of the body of the automobile, which will cause abnormal noise during driving; springing off of the holder 71 on removal due to strong resilient force of the spring steel band 67, which may endanger the operator; and inconvenience of inability to restore the temporarily locked position of the clamp 66 to replace the hose later for example, if the removed holder 71 is not reserved.